chatroom secrets
by flygirl101
Summary: let max fang iggy nudge gazzy angel and ella into a chat room and see what happens


_Sparkly-bambi-eyes_: angel.

_Blackout_: Fang.

_Guardian-angel_: Max

_Blind-bomber_: Iggy

_Nudge-channel_: Nudge.

_Gasmask-needed_: Gazzy

_Dreamer-in-love_: Ella

_Blackout-_has joined this chat.

_Nudge-channel-_ has joined this chat.

_Guardian-angel-_has joined this chat.

Blackout: Yo.

Guardian-angel; not hard to guess who you are, now is it?

Blackout: :P

Nudge-channel: I know, u could have been a little bit more creative. I mean really! Look at Max's, you could have been a lot cooler than 'blackout' I mean really it's just insulting.

Guardian-angel: Hello to you too Nudge.

Blackout; hi

_Sparkly-bambi-eyes: has joined this chat_

_Blind-bomber has joined this chat_

_Dreamer-in-love has joined this chat_

_Gasmask-needed has joined this chat._

Blackout: looks like the gangs all here.

Nudge-channel: Yay! That means that we can talk all the time and never have to open our mouths! Isn't that soooo cool?

Blind-bomber: Nudge!

Nudge-channel: yes?

Blind-bomber: shut up!

Dreamer-in-love: don't feel bad Nudge, I know how you feel. Max did that to me when you guys first got here.

Guardian-angel; so, in love huh?

Sparkly-bambi-eyes: how did I miss that?

Nudge-channel: How did I not see that?

Guardian-angel: It was _right_ there.

Dreamer-in-love: I uhh. I-I. I got nothing.

Guardian-angel: I got it!

Dreamer-in-love: NO! No you don't!

Sparkly-bambi-eyes: yeah you do, max.

Guardian-angel: YESSS!

Dreamer-in-love: a peep out of you and I'll tell him your secret!

Guardian-angel: NOOO!

Nudge-channel: I know Max's secret and Ella's secrets!

Guardian-angel: one word and we'll spill yours!

Nudge-channel: Aww man, you guys are no fun at all!

Dreamer-in-love: well, at least you know not to say anything.

Nudge-channel: Blah, Blah, Blah. What ever.

Blind-bomber: well I know someone's secret.

Gasmask-needed: not one word-or I'll spill.

Blackout: it's like everyone has a secret.

Blind-bomber: One word Fang and I'll spill.

Blackout: *zips mouth*

Blind-bomber: that's what I thought.

Sparkly-bambi-eyes: am I the only one who doesn't have a secret?

Blackout: f***k, the only one without a secret

Guardian-angel: knows them all…

Blind-bomber: well isn't that just fine and dandy.

Gasmask-needed; I hate that my sister knows all my secrets! It's disturbing.

Sparkling-bambi-eyes; you want to know what's disturbing? Read Iggy's mind!

Blind-bomber: hehehe

Sparkling-bambi-eyes: *shudder*

Guardian-angel: I feel so bad for you, angel. It must suck to have to hear what everyone thinks of everyone else.

Sparkling-bambi-eyes: listening to you and someone is pretty bad. So yeah. I know.

Blackout: _angel! _

Blind-bomber: Hahahaha, nice one angel!

Blackout: you shut up.

Blind-bomber: make me! :P

Blackout: Iggy. I'm warning you…

Blind-bomber: fine.

Guardian-angel: so…

Nudge-channel: …

Dreamer-in-love: oh my god! She's quiet.

Guardian-angel: well it is like Midnight. Soo, she's probably tired.

Blackout: we should probably get the kids to bed.

Guardian-angel: yeah, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella. Go to bed.

Dreamer-in-love; what! Why me?

Guardian-angel: Because I said so.

Gasmask-needed: aww come on Max! Please!

Sparkling-bambi-eyes: yeah! Please, Max?

Nudge-channel: *Gives heart breaking Bambi eyes.*

Guardian-angel: Sh*t. they got me.

Blackout; weakling

Guardian-angel: well, you try it!

Nudge-channel: *Gives Fang heart breaking bambi eyes*

Blackout; Aw, damn.

Guardian-angel: see!

Nudge-channel: yay!

Blackout: but there just too adorable.

Guardian-angel: I know it's like an evil super weapon of cuteness.

Sparkly-bambi-eyes: Naw, you just love us too much.

Guardian-angel: *snaps fingers* damn! They've figured us out Fang!

Blackout: now you're just being stupid.

Guardian-angel: well!

Nudge-channel: Blah, Blah, Blah…

Nudge-channel: I give up, I'm going to bed. Night guys.

Guardian-angel: wait before you go…

Blackout: you and Iggy

Blind-bomber: DUDE!

Nudge-channel: Fang!

Guardian-angel: Ella and Gazzy

Gasmask-needed: what! Max!

Dreamer-in-love: MAXIMUM RIDE!

Sparkly-bambi-eyes: NO, nudge don't!

Nudge-channel: well, then! YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOUR SELF MAXIMUM RIDE! Max and Fang are in love! Everyone knows but the other!

Guardian-angel: uhh, I got nothing.

Blackout: :O

Guardian-angel: oh shut up!

_Guardian-angel: has logged out._

THE END!

Review?


End file.
